Stashes of Berries
by murp-o
Summary: This was worrying. He had no idea what was going on but the bald kid was once again pacing around the room for the fourth time that day. The kid being agitated was a common event but it felt urgent this time. Momo was sure of it. [in which I write a fic from Momo's POV because I'm bored, tired and out of ideas.]


**(A/N):** Here is my submission for Round 6 of Pro-bending Circut. I procrastinated this off until the last day because of homework so here's a quickly written fic from Momo's POV.

 **Episode:** Book 3, Episode 18 | Sozin's Comet Part 1: The Phoenix King

 **Prompts:**

(character) Aang - 2 points

(genre) Humor - 3 points

 **Word Count (not including Author's Note):** 852 words (relatively short)

 _I need to write something for the line break to show up._

* * *

This was worrying. He had no idea what was going on but the bald kid was once again pacing around the room for the fourth time that day. The kid being agitated was a common event but it felt urgent this time. Momo was sure of it.

 _Perhaps he couldn't find his stash of berries_ , Momo thought to himself. He was often like that when he couldn't find his stash. It wasn't like he worried about the kid's well-being (admitting to that would be the last thing he would do. Besides giving away his food; no one touches his food.) It had started earlier that day when the entire group of people had met up, doing something with a watermelon and a lot of bending. The kid had walked up to the melon, arm raised, when he stopped, getting yelled at by the blue shirt guy who had given Momo food multiple times. The guy had cut the watermelon in half, breaking part of it off onto the ground.

Momo took the watermelon, eating it quickly; earning a disapproving and disgusted look from the bald kid. Momo didn't like the look. It was the look that caused the boy to forget to give him berries or to push him away for the rest of the day. So Momo took the liberty to follow him around, ignoring the furious swats as the boy tried to shoo him away. The boy being annoyed often meant something bad was about to happen and Momo wanted to be safe when it did. And he wanted his food. Food was very important.

Finally, by the time the kid had managed to fall asleep, Momo decided to keep watch in case anything happened. The next thing he knew, the boy had woken up, wandering towards the porch.

 _Child, what are you doing?_ Momo wondered, hurriedly following the kid. This could not be good. Was the kid even awake? He didn't look like he was awake, as if he was walking around half asleep. But was that possible? _Don't leave!_ Momo wanted to scream out. _Where am I going to get my food?_ The kid stood in front of the railing on the porch for a few seconds before jumping off and flying down. Momo screeched, quickly following him.

 _KID. COME BACK HERE. NOW. YOU IDIOT CHILD. DON'T LEAVE YOUR FRIENDS BEHIND OR FORGET TO FEED ME. FEEEEEEEEEEEED MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE._ Thoughts raced through Momo's head as he ran after the kid. _WHERE ARE YOU EVEN GOING? LIKE WHAT THE HECK. WHY ARE YOU GOING TOWARDS THE OCEAN? THAT IS NOT THE PLACE WHERE YOU CAN GET FOOD. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? GET A LATE NIGHT SWIM?_

He flew between the trees, keeping sight of the kid who was getting close to the beginning of the beach. The kid continued running, not stopping at all and without hesitation, got in the water and started swimming towards the island that had appeared. _Where did that island come from? And why is the kid swimming towards it? Stop swimming child. You haven't fed me yet. Are you leaving this place? Are you running away? You better not be leaving this island. I didn't get time to pack up my berries. They're still on the island. Oh no, you're leaving the island. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Fine, I admit it; I care about your life! Just don't keep swimming. You're still swimming. Why? I did not admit that I cared about you for nothing._

The kid continued swimming. Momo still wasn't sure if he was fully conscious. If he was awake, then Momo feared for his sanity. Then again, the kid had gone into a weird glowing state before which might be what was going on. _Was the arrow on his forehead glowing when he woke up?_ Momo asked, trying to remember what the boy had looked like when waking up. He was pretty sure no lights were glowing. The kid had just gotten up and started walking towards the beach. _I fear for this kid's sanity,_ Momo concluded.

Momo had been flying for a while when he realized that the kid was not stopping. He was heading straight for the island and Momo had no idea why. _Why am I even still following this kid?_ He wondered as he continued flying. It was getting tiring. The island was getting closer and Momo could make out the trees and path that started at the shore line. It seemed as if the kid was heading straight towards it.

 _Maybe there's food there,_ Momo mused, getting more excited about the idea of food being at the island. _Trees mean food right? There has to be something there. The kid was probably just getting me food the entire time. I could just fly back right now and everything will be fine._ Momo turned around, getting ready to fly back when he realized that he couldn't see the main island anymore. He looked forward at the kid who was pulling up at the shore of the island. Momo sighed.

 _Random island, here I come._


End file.
